Espoir
by ElishaJ
Summary: C'est la Mort qui me poursuit, depuis des semaines, des mois... Il faut que je m'échappe. Quelqu'un surgit. Drago Malefoy. Ses iris grises me fixent, glaciales. Hier,il a refusé de regarder ce qui m'arrivait. M'aidera-t-il pour autant ?


**Bonjour! Voici un petit One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà, mais que je n'avais pas publié sur Fanfiction . com. **

**(Et je vous invite à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :) )**

**Espoir**

Je cours.

Plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Si je le pouvais, je m'envolerai.

Fuir.

Fuir, plus loin.

Plus vite.

Encore…

C'est la Mort, qui me poursuit.

C'est Elle qui me chasse, depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être, je ne sais plus.

Non, je ne sais plus rien.

Moi qui étais Miss Je-Sais-Tout, je ne sais plus rien.

La Guerre m'a tout volé.

Mes amis, ma famille…

Tout.

Jusqu'à mon identité.

Car aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le droit d'être Hermione Granger.

Je n'ai plus le droit d'être une Née-Moldue.

Une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils disent…

Non, la seule chose pour laquelle je suis sûre, c'est que je dois partir, ou ils me tueront.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher.

Des chaussures claquent sur le sol de pierre.

J'accélère.

Je ne comprends même pas comment j'y arrive.

Cela fait des jours que n'ai pas dormi convenablement.

Je suis plus qu'épuisée.

Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Mais ne dit-on pas que la peur donne des ailes ?

Car si une chose est présente dans mon esprit, c'est bien elle, la peur.

Je trébuche sur un pavé, me relève, et reprends ma course.

Je ne dois pas ralentir. Surtout pas. Ou tout sera fini.

Je prends un premier tournant, un deuxième. Derrière moi, mes poursuivants s'éloignent.

Peut-être ai-je encore de l'espoir?

Soudain, une ombre se dresse devant moi. Je m'arrête, fais demi-tour. Trop tard… Ceux que je pensais avoir semés sont déjà là, et me barrent la route.

_-Stupéfix !_

Je ne peux pas me protéger. J'ai perdu ma baguette depuis bien longtemps. Le maigre espoir de sortir vivante de cette guerre, auquel je me raccrochais désespérément se fissure alors que le sortilège me heurte de plein fouet. Je sombre…

* * *

...

...

...

oOoOo

...

...

...

Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me frappe de l'intérieur. Sous moi, je sens le sol dur et froid. J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre. Je suis dans une cellule. Les murs, le sol, le plafond sont en pierre. Gris. C'est la couleur dominante, dans ce souterrain. Devant moi, une grille. Noire. Comme l'atmosphère qui se dégage de cet endroit. Les images de ma fuite effrénée me reviennent. J'ai été capturée. Depuis le temps que les Rafleurs me cherchaient, ils ont fini par m'avoir… Je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort. Quelqu'un vient. Dolohov. Je le reconnais pour l'avoir vu dans de nombreux journaux, avant la Guerre. Un Mangemort.

-Tiens, tiens… Regardez qui voilà ! On fait moins la fière, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu nous en as fait perdre du temps, ma jolie ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant que tu es là, la fête va enfin pouvoir commencer !

Il ouvre la grille, et m'attrape par le bras. Il me traîne plus que je le suis. Je tiens à peine debout. Je ne me souviens plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien mangé. Nous passons devant plusieurs autres cellules, vides pour la plupart. Nous montons un escalier, et l'homme me pousse jusqu'à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sans que personne ne la touche. La lumière m'aveugle. Je ferme les yeux.

-Dolohov ! Fais donc entrer notre ''invitée'' !

Je reconnais cette voix. Celle d'une folle. Bellatrix Lestrange.

La pièce est un grand salon, magnifiquement décoré. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur les objets. Bellatrix n'est pas seule. Près d'elle, se tient, droite et fière, sa soeur, Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que son mari, Lucius. Assis dans un fauteuil, leur fils, Drago. Il refuse de me regarder. Lâche. Je réalise alors où je me trouve. Le Manoir des Malefoy.

-Et bien, Granger. Je suis sûre que tu vas te montrer très coopérative. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'on te fasse du mal ! ajoute Bellatrix.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Granger, Granger… Susurre-t-elle. Tu sais ce que je veux. Alors dis-le moi… Où est Potter ?!

-Allez vous faire voir !

Les mots ont jaillis de ma bouche avant que je n'ai pu les retenir.

-Pardon ?

La Mangemort pâlit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je crois que vous avez très bien entendu. Allez vous faire voir ! Répété-je.

-Tu fais ta petite insolente ?! On va voir si tu te montres aussi grossière après ça ! _Endoloris !_

C'est comme si mon corps me brûle. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une douleur pareille. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je ne veux pas crier. Je refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais la torture est telle, que bientôt, je ne parviens même plus à penser. Un hurlement déchire mes tympans. Je mets un moment avant de comprendre qu'il vient de moi. Soudain, la souffrance cesse. Je chancelle, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Où est-il ?! Où est Potter ?!

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Crié-je.

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne pourrai jamais survivre à un deuxième sortilège, j'en suis certaine.

-Tu mens ! _Endoloris !_

C'est plus court, cette fois ci. Mais tout aussi violent. Je m'écroule à terre, mes jambes ne me supportant plus.

-Je vous assure que je ne sais pas ! Il ne m'a rien dit !

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, à présent. Je ne dis que la vérité. Pourquoi ne me croit-elle pas ?! Je pense à inventer quelque chose, pour qu'elle me laisse. Mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Lorsqu'elle verrait que j'avais menti, Bellatrix me le ferait payer plus cher encore…

_-Endoloris !_

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

...

...

...

oOoOo

...

...

...

Lorsque je me réveille, plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis de retour dans ma cellule. J'ignore dans combien de temps un nouveau Mangemort viendra me chercher pour un nouveau supplice. Je n'ai rien à leur dire.

Nous étions à la recherche des Horcruxes, tous les trois, Harry, Ron et moi, lorsque j'ai été séparée d'eux pendant une fuite. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis des mois. Je ne sais même pas si Ron est encore vivant. Harry a survécu, c'est une certitude, puisque Voldemort le cherche avec plus de vigueur que jamais.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Harry a besoin de moi. Ron aussi. Je ne peux pas croire à sa mort.

Je passe le jour suivant à élaborer un plan.

Le lendemain soir, je me lève en entendant des pas marteler le sol. Ca y est… Lorsque Dolohov ouvre la grille, sûr de lui, je me jette sur lui, lui arrachant sa baguette des mains. Il pousse un cri, mais je le stupéfie avant qu'il n'appelle au secours. Vu l'épaisseur des murs de la prison, je doute que quelqu'un ait pu l'entendre. Marchant lentement, je monte sans bruit l'escalier. Il faut que j'y arrive. Que je m'échappe. Me souvenant de l'itinéraire que le Mangemort m'a fait prendre la veille, je choisis d'aller de l'autre côté du couloir. Je dois trouver une pièce avec une fenêtre par laquelle je pourrai sortir du Manoir. J'entre dans une chambre. Un grand lit, recouvert de draps verts est collé au mur. La chambre est rangée, mais, une fois encore, je ne m'attarde pas. Il n'y a personne. Après avoir espéré pendant des mois, la chance est-elle de mon côté ?! M'a-t-elle fait attendre juste pour ce moment là ?! J'empoigne la fenêtre à deux mains, mais celle-ci résiste. Je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir. Soudain, quelqu'un surgit de la pièce. Je me retourne. Drago Malefoy. Ses iris grises me fixent, glaciales. Je ne détourne pas le regard. Hier, il a refusé de regarder ce qui m'arrivait. M'aidera-t-il pour autant ? Je ne pense pas. Je tiens ma nouvelle baguette devant moi, prête à lancer un sort. Pourtant, Malefoy ne donne pas l'alerte. Ses yeux ne se détachent pas des miens. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il s'avance vers moi. Il ouvre la fenêtre, et me fais signe de partir.

-Pourquoi ? articulai-je.

-Parce que même si je ne t'aime pas, Granger, personne ne mérite ça.

Après un dernier regard de remerciement, je me glisse dans l'entrebâillement et m'accroche au rebord avant de sauter du premier étage. Silencieusement, je cours vers l'entrée du jardin, et m'éclipse dans la nuit… Jamais je n'aurai cru que je serai sauvée par Drago Malefoy. Peut-être n'est-il pas si lâche, finalement… Et moi, j'ai peut-être encore de l'espoir… Et après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

...

...

...

...

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! **

**(et je vous assure, la case en dessous: "review" ne mord pas! Elle est même parfaitement inoffensive, et donne des cadeaux à la pauvre auteur que je suis! :) **

**Et bien sûr, j'y répondrai! )**


End file.
